


Life after

by Ternip1999



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ternip1999/pseuds/Ternip1999





	Life after

   冰冷的饥饿感向Thomas涌来，像是连同记忆和他为之反抗的力气都在一并被抽离，他像一个溺水的游泳者大喘着气醒来，肺部注入同样冰冷的空气加剧了令人不快的剥夺感。一个红发的女人正用一把从根部开始生锈了一半的匕首，抵住他的喉咙。扭曲的笑声从她的喉咙里挤出来，像是兴奋的沸水翻滚着气泡，听上去像是一只十足的Crank。  
  大功率的手电直直地射到他的脸上，Thomas眨着眼睛适应了许久，看见的也都是闪动的光点。他们一行十几个人，都被用武器抵住要害部位控制着，没有人能移动分毫，而来者的人数目测远不止他们的两倍，看起来那个坐在发电机上的金发男人是他们的首领。  
  “Ain’t feel so comfortable with one of these on your throat right?”  
［被这东西抵着喉咙的滋味不太好受吧？］  
他的背后架着一盏灯，Thomas才看清他手里把玩着的一把小巧的刀具，他转动它的样子仿佛把玩一片纸片一样随意。  
  “Who the hell are you and what do you want from us?”  
［你是谁？想从我们这里得到什么？］  
这是Minho的声音，听起来不带有冒失的攻击性而威慑力十足，像是试探着从喉咙里发出呼噜声的狮子。  
  一声锐利的怪异尖叫突然划过空气，在储水箱不大的空间里回荡，金发男人将他手中的匕首扎进了发电机的金属外壳里，却似乎没有听见那可怕的金属摩擦声，“We are the ones asking questions, can’t you see that you are a little outnumbered here?”  
［我们才是提问的人，你难道看不出你们现在在人数上不占优势？］  
  Thomas没有作声，听起来足够公平，他的耳朵还在抱怨着刚才令人不适的噪音。  
  “Now tell us. Why a bunch of Munies would be here, in this last abandoned city of human civilization only months after they totally wrecked it? Enjoying yourselves in the ruins? Or just checking what’s still left to be destroyed?”  
［现在告诉我们，为什么一群免疫者会在这里，仅仅在他们完全毁掉这个地方的几个月之后回到人类文明的最后一个被遗弃的城市？享受废墟里的景色吗？或者只是回来看看还剩下什么可以继续摧毁？］  
  “We come back here only trying to find the more about WICKED, and make sure it’s gone for good.”  
［我们回来只是为了试着了解更多关于WICKED，还有确保他们彻底地消失了。］  
Minho用他一如既往的严肃声线说着，永远没办法让人辨别出他的情绪，但 又像Thomas第一天收到的跑者训练一样震慑力十足。但Thomas已经不是那个刚刚被扔进林地的小孩子了，“And we are also here to search for the survivors, cure them, and take them to the safe heaven.”  
［还有我们同样在寻找幸存者，并且治好他们，带他们去避风港。］  
  一片吸气声和混乱的争论声同时响起，解药的消息对于这群在疯狂边缘游走的人来说无疑是一个重磅炸弹。沙哑的吼叫和尖锐的笑声混杂在一起，Thomas从每一个同伴脸上都看到了惊诧和难以置信－－他们中的大多数也不知道解药的事情。  
  “Silence！”  
［安静！］  
为首的男人喝道，尽管费了一些时间，人群还是平静了下来。一个足够有威慑力的首领，一群思维扭曲的疯子一般来说不会太容易听话,“Let’s hear the boy out first. A cure, eh? That’s a new thing.”  
［让我们先来听听这男孩要说什么。解药，哈？这倒是新鲜。］  
男人粗重的口音几乎难以辨认，一定是来自末日之前的另外某个大陆。短促的尾音和Thomas熟识的某个人像极了。  
  “I’m serious. You wouldn’t want to rotten in this place. Cranked out like an animal. None of you would want that!”  
［我是认真的。你不会想要被留在这里腐烂死去。完全丧失理智变成一个动物。你们之中没人想要这样的结局！］  
他提高了声音，向周围持着生锈变形的武器的所有法外者喊道。人群里传出牙齿摩擦的尖锐声音和从喉咙底发出的笑声，令Thomas的背上爬上了一片凉意。面前将武器抵在他们喉咙上的陌生人几乎完全无法预测，也许下一秒这个看上去沉稳的男人就会毫不犹豫地将他们扔进一群完全转变的Crank中间看着他们被活生生地啃食。在他们的脑子里没有逻辑与常理，只有他们想或不想——某种意义上来说这样的生活非常令人羡慕。  
  “There’s the thing. Couple months ago there were some people with all their money and fancy equipment trying to do the exact same thing, and they promised that they were closer than ever to save this goddamn planet. And they blew up. What makes you think that you have the better chance?”  
［让我来告诉你。几个月之前有一群人带着他们的钱和亮闪闪的器材尝试做到跟你们说的完全一样的事，并且他们承诺他们离成功拯救这个该死的星球非常接近。他们炸飞了。是什么让你们觉得你们有更大的机会？］  
男人随意地在人群中的一小片空地上来回踱步，谈判的语气像极了Jorge，不过Thomas知道眼前的这个人是个货真价实的疯子。  
  他反射性地吞咽以缓解紧张，视线跟随着男人的大衣衣摆来回晃动，喉咙里传来干涩的痛感，“They found the cure, right before the city was burned into ashes. And I was the subject they used to extract that serum.”  
[他们找到了解药，就在城市被烧毁之前。我就是那个他们用来提炼血清的实验对象。］  
几乎是自然的，他避开了任何关于Teresa的部分。  
  “But they were all dead. You are nothing but lab rats, you don’t get to bargain with me.”  
［但他们都死了。你们不过是一群实验室老鼠，你没有跟我讨价还价的权利。］  
男人弯腰凑近虚张声势的男孩耳边，带起一串颤栗的恶心感。Thomas在他几乎无法辨认颜色的外衣上嗅到了金属和火药的气味，再一次提醒着他自己处于毫无悬念的弱势的事实。他痛恨这个。  
  “Take’em.”［带走他们。］在Thomas来得及发出声音之前，颈后传来细微的刺痛感，发电机供能的聚光灯开始变得刺眼，并且晃动起来，他偏过头看见Gally和Minho似乎都在冲着他喊叫什么。他试图听清，却被金发的男人抓住了衣服的领口，扔在地上失去了意识。

（写完发现这个汤怎么这么傻。。。没办法，太着急取得信任了吧）

－－－－  
  明亮得刺眼的白光在Thomas模糊的意识中间炸开来，很快将混沌的黑暗撕开。他几乎是立刻就意识到了这是自己更年轻时候的记忆，十几岁的孩子四肢都还未完全长开，瘦瘦小小的一个人躺在为成年人的体型定制的床上。对自己的身体丧失主动权的感觉使他想要尖叫，灯下几个白色的影子晃动着，大约是交谈着，他能清楚地听到，却无论如何也听不懂具体的词语。他十几岁的自己知道即将的是发生什么，但那依旧使他感到害怕，挣动四肢却绝望地意识到束缚带的存在。仪器的运转声，提示音和金属碰撞的声音同时催化着焦灼的情绪发酵，所有他想要抓住的东西都在淡化退远。除了一双眼睛，棕灰色的，没有任何情绪的眼睛。唯独那一个白色的身影他能够看清，而只有口罩上方露出的那双眼睛－－那是一双女孩的眼睛。  
  梦境中的白光很快消失后退，空气里充斥着金属和泥土的味道。Thomas睁开眼睛看到坍塌了一半的天花板，边缘生长着什么不知名的藤蔓，没有预料之中剧烈的头痛，只是麻木。  
  “So you didn’t lie about that, the cure.”   
［所以你没有说谎，关于解药的事。］  
岁月使女人的声音变得低沉，在Thomas为数不多的记忆里，她听起来和Ava一模一样，不过口音不同，她大概和之前的那男人是一起的。  
  他转动脑袋，看见自己处在一间破烂房子的正中央，一架简陋的担架床，这里大约曾经是个教堂或者宴会用的大厅之类的地方－－再一次他辨认得出教堂或者宴会大厅却没有任何自己曾经去过类似地方的记忆。Thomas唯一的陪伴者此时坐在离他十米远的一张桌子前面，那里的一盏油灯发出微弱的光，而她借着那光在鼓弄着些什么。  
  正在Thomas尝试更换一个角度看见桌上的东西时，女人起身逆着光线像他走过来。他瞬间紧张地绷紧了全身的肌肉，“Forgive us for earlier, Arthur’s bit too rude on you guys.”  
［原谅我们之前的态度，Arthur对你们有些太过粗鲁了。］  
这时Thomas才看清她的样子，虽然金棕色的短发遮住了她的一只眼睛和大部分的脸，不过她看起来不像个坏人，至少比另外那个男人－－Arthur，现在他知道他的名字了－－看起来友善得多。  
  Thomas不擅长讽刺或者指责，现在也不像是个好的时机。他张了张嘴，最后也没有发出声音，女人却因为看见这个举动轻笑了起来，“Name’s Mia. You are safe in here.”  
［叫我Mia。你们在这里很安全。］


End file.
